1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus which can correct a conveying velocity of a sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a sheet conveying apparatus, there is no method of correcting a variation in conveying velocity due to an abrasion or tolerance of rollers of a conveying system of a sheet material, and the conveying velocity of the sheet material depends on a precision of the roller.
Therefore, in what is called a flow-read image reading apparatus or the like in which an original is read while moving the original, the velocity changes during the reading of the original due to a variation in conveying velocity of each of a plurality of conveying sections when the flow-read is performed, so that an adverse influence is largely exerted on a read image. It is, accordingly, demanded to solve the above problem so as to always keep the conveying velocity constant even if there is an abrasion or a tolerance in the rollers of the conveying system.